


Now is the Time

by Rags (RedK_addict)



Series: Carpe Diem [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Canon - Movie, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedK_addict/pseuds/Rags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from At World's End, on the deck of the Black Pearl before they face their doom. "Hoist the Colors!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now is the Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of drabbles/oneshots revolving around the idea of _carpe diem_, or "seize the day". There will be twenty-one stories in all, in various fandoms from Pirates of the Caribbean to Doogie Howser, involving various genres from drama to romance to humor, and taking various turns from canon to alternate-universe and beyond. Each story stands on its own, but together they form an extensive picture of what it's like to live in the moment. Please enjoy.

"_Friens and feller workers. Dis is a time which tries de hearts of men. Dis is de time when we'se got to stick together like glue.... We know wot we wants and we'll git it even if we is blind." – Kid Blink, leader of the newsboys strike of 1899_

Ships stretched across from one end of the horizon to the other, sails billowing proudly in the sharp wind that had picked up. There were easily close to a hundred, but the force that they faced was infinitely more vast. They knew well they'd be swept away like sparrows in a hurricane. But still they stood, proud and defiant, all the same. The sole defenders of their way of life.

Elizabeth stood proudly on the siderail, gripping the rigging to hold her balance, as she gazed at the faces below her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and her heart raced a million miles an hour. But not with fear. Her heart raced with determination, thrilled by what they were about to attempt. "By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts!" she yelled out, echoing what Barbossa had said earlier about the way things used to be. For that was truly what they wanted, to go back to the freedom of the days of old.

Cheers erupted on all sides, and she locked eyes with Will, drawing from the strength and love she found there. The men on the other ships could not hear her, but she had a feeling that the inspiration of her words would carry all the same. "Gentlemen," she said, almost too softly to be heard above the din, "hoist the colors."

With renewed resolve, she leapt down from her perch and watched as the Jolly Roger was lifted into the breeze. The call was taken up and blazed through the ranks like wildfire. All around, the shouts turned to song as the various banners were snapped up in the wind and proudly displayed for all to see.

_Yo-ho, all together  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die_

She turned and glared at the distant fleet waiting to destroy them, her heart set and her jaw firm. Let them come. Let them dare to try and squelch the spirit of freedom they find here. Free men do not go down without a fight, and the spirits of those free men are not easily doused.

The Black Pearl would lead the charge, the very essence of the freedom they longed for – and would likely die for. Gritting her teeth, she turned once more to her men. "Now is the time," she shouted, pointing to the waiting fleet. "Now we fight. For freedom!"

And with those words, the Black Pearl started out toward the British navy ships, toward impending doom, and toward hope.

_Carpe Diem_


End file.
